Brought to be
by Strikersky
Summary: She was only made for one reason be be perfect for a single person Sephiroth but the one she wants to have her love to be returned by never notices her. Will she learn to break away from him and realize there's someone right in front of her who loves her for who she is. Even if she was created. ZackxOc SephirothxOc Sequal is complete


**Hello Everyone Strikersky This will be a Prequal to my last story A Son it can be read without it. But I hope you like it and my other stories that are soon to come. Yes I know the name Sora is well used but its short and sweet if anyone has another names I should name my OC's please tell me. Enjoy the story.**

'Your name will be Sora' "Sora?" 'Yes my perfect creation Sephiroth will be most please.' "Sephiroth?" It was cold and she was in a pale white room even though it was her first time hearing the name she knew he was important. Her snow white hair fell to her side and she saw her sky blue eyes in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress. But other that she saw nothing.

The next day she was meeting Sephiroth for the first time and she was excited once he came in it was like her meaning for life everything revolved around him he was the first thing she saw. He had long silver hair, mako green eyes, and wore lots of black leather. "Is this her Hojo?" 'Yes it is she's perfectly made for you." She bowed to him he stepped up to her and examined her placing a hand on her face as he stared at her. "She will do." He heart skipped a beat hearing his voice again. 'Perfect.' "What's your name?" "It's Sora…" "Sora come with me." She followed him almost hypnotized. He was what she was created for he was the only reason she was brought to be. From this point he was her everything.

It was one year since that day she got up and prepared breakfast that she wasn't even sure Sephiroth would eat anymore. At first he had loved her food but over time he had grown bored of it. She was never sure what he wanted anymore. Sephiroth came in looking exactly like she had first met him he stared at her once then shrugged off the breakfast skipping to coffee.

"Today at noon you are to meet me at SOLIGER there are some friends of mine that wish to meet you." "Yes."

I guess I'm lucky today I finally get to go outside. The only time she ever got to go anywhere is if she's shopping or if Sephiroth wanted to show her off to someone. He go up and left not leaving her a single word more but over a year she had gotten used to it some things never change. He never liked to be spoken to unless he was the one asking the question. She had learned that the hard way it caused him to hit her across the face. She got dressed and ready to head off.

Once in SOLIGER she headed toward the hall's she then saw Sephiroth he gave her a fake smile then said

"This is my fiancé Sora."

She gave a fake smile. Knowing inside it hurt the most.

"She is quite beautiful you need to find someone like her Zack." The man had long black hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile. "Sorry my name is Angeal and this is my Son Zack who still has quite a ways before he makes it to 1st class."

"I don't see why you have to make a point in telling everyone."

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Well let's leave the puppy and your fiancé to get acquainted and then we can talk." "Of course Sora I will be right back."

She nodded. She took this chance to look at Zack he was immature, black short spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a different uniform. In many ways he was the exact opposite of Sephiroth. Zack stared at her then finally said "Hey you're really cute you know what will make you cuter if you give me a real smile. I mean if you're not happy you don't have to smile."

He smiled at her and in that single smile she saw forgiveness, happiness, and love. Before she knew it tears ran down her face and she cried. It was the first time that this had happened.

Zack scared began to panic "I'm sorry if I said something to offend you please don't cry." He held her close till she stopped crying. She looked up at the man then said "Sorry I didn't mean that please forgive me."

He smiled again "Sora can we meet again?"

"Huh…"

"Can we meet again? I know you're busy and all but I still want to see you." "Yes… I'd like that." Zack made a cheeky grin and took out his phone. "Here give me your phone and you can take mine."

"Okay…" Once that was done Sephiroth came out unaware of what had just happened between them. "Sora ready to leave." "Yes." She then looked back to give him a true smile

"It was nice to meet you Zack and Thank you…" Zack blushed as she left.

The next day she looked at her watch it was just about 1 and she had to deliver Sephiroth's lunch to the office. She took her short cut going in the back way since she was given the key.

Once inside she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She walked in but once there she gave a fake smile "I brought your lunch." "That won't be needed I have already had something." She looked at him. "…" "Of course I'll head home." She walked out.

She sighed slightly (The same as always I see… maybe he has grown tired of me…) As Sora walked out she bumped into Zack. "Ah sorry." "No it's my fault…Sora" "Zack what are you doing here?" "Oh me I was heading out for lunch you?" "I was here to give Sephiroth's his but- he's not here."

She held a small bag in her hand. "Well then if you don't mind may I have it?"

He made a huge smile she blushed.

"Sure you can." She gave it to him. They both sat down next to each other. Zack took a bite she waited for a response.

"It's good."

"Really?" "Yes no wonder Sephiroth loves you… This is way better than what they serve in the cafeteria."

He smiled again. She looked down "But even though its good won't you get bored of it… if you eat it every day…" (Just like he got bored of me.) "No I wouldn't because your food it would only get better."

He smiled still stuffing his face. She made another small smile.

"I guess you're right." He then finished giving her the empty lunch box. "Thanks for the food it was great and if Sephiroth is not there to accept your food again you can count on me." He gave a grin she laughed "Okay Zack." (When was the last time I laughed again?) She bowed then left.

Over time she began to see more and more of Zack and each encounter made her that much happier but Sephiroth too began to notice something was different that he started to love her. That Saturday Sora was getting ready to see Zack when Sephiroth said

"Where are you going?"

She froze for a moment giving a fake smile.

"I was going shopping I have some things to pick up."

"Do you?"

"Yes." "Fine I'll come with you." (Why he never comes…) "I thought you hated shopping." "I do but I'll do it for you." He got up placing a hand on her face. "You don't have to its fine." Lately she was beginning to hate his touch. "You act like you don't want me to come why is that?" He was getting angry that she said "It's nothing like that I just don't want you to be bored. Just wait I have to get my things." She walked in the room and quickly text Zack.

'Sorry Zack I won't make it today please forgive me.'

Sora

She then got a text back saying

'No prob I understand Sephiroth needs you right? we'll make it up another day.

Zack Fair'

Sora then left the room Sephiroth held her around the waist making her uncomfortable but he failed to notice. She remembered the days she wished for him to notice her make her feel like she was meant to be with him wanting him to love her in return. Where had those feelings gone?

Once they were shopping she noticed Sephiroth picking random things up like he'd never seen them before he attracted a lot of attention being in SOLIGER and being the general she hated that feeling of being watched. She sighed Sephiroth noticed it and glared

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing at all." She flashed him the fake smile.

On their way back she heard Sephiroth talking but she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Sora, Sora?"

"Huh I'm sorry what did you say?"

Angry he stopped and looked at her straight in the eye then smirked. "I was just saying I was thinking we move the wedding to next week." "Huh but why so early?" "Do you have a problem with this?" "I just don't understand why-" "Sora!"

She then saw Zack. (Oh No) He ran up to her

"I was kind of disappointed when you cancelled our plans but I see your having fun with Sephiroth." He gave her that smile she loved that she smiled back "I know I'm sorry."

She was always happy when she saw him but she failed to remember that Sephiroth was with her. Sephiroth had enough time to realize why she was so happy she was with Zack when he wasn't there and that she was able to give Zack a true smile instead of him. It only made him angrier. He walked up to her then gripped her arm he slapped her. Sora felt tears run down her eyes and she remembered what she was who she was made for. Zack said

"Hey that was uncalled for why'd you do that Sephiroth."

"Silence Zack there's no need for you to pity a failed experiment."

"Experiment?"

He said. Sephiroth smirked "She didn't tell you she was made for me, created for me, and without me she'd be nothing."

Sora cried slightly. (I am nothing…) Her heart began to hurt with pain she didn't want to get up in fear of disguised from Zack the last thing she want to see was Zack hating her. But in surprise she felt someone lift her into their arm's Zack smiled.

"Well even though she was made for you I fell in love with her and I'd like to think maybe she love me to. Sora I don't care how you came to be because we share the same earth, the same air, and the same sky… and it what we do with our life that determines who we are." He smiled again in which she cried against his chest. "I love you too Zack…" Sephiroth then said "Don't think I've given up on you my Sora but I will have you back." He was gone.

Sora was left alone with Zack

"I'm sorry Zack, I'm sorry."

"For what I'm the one you kinda ruined your marriage."

"I was just so alone…" Confused he began to comfort her.

"Alone."

"For a year I was nothing than an object but when I met you, you made me so happy." She smiled. She gripped tighter to his uniform crying. Zack then gripped her hands. "Zack?" "Sora I know we haven't known each other ever long but will you marry me?" "Huh but why?" "I really liked you the first time we met." "But why I was incomplete!"

"I don't care I love you… I was so angry with myself that I loved you because you belonged to Sephiroth-" He then looked angry with himself.

"That I should have stopped there but when you smiled I only loved you more it was unfair… Please stay with me." She smiled and cried again. "Zack…" "What?" She kissed him. "I wish you were the first person I saw." (If I saw your smile maybe I would have had more hope for the future and I could have fallen in love with you much sooner.) "I'll take that as a yes Sora…"

You should have been the first thing I saw not him but at least with this we can spent the rest of our lives together that's enough.

**Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this story I had fun writing it please excuse my mistakes I've been trying my best. I might make one more story about this but I don't know I just did this for fun. But Reveiw me if you like it.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
